


Solitary Christmas

by elliven



Series: APUSH drabbles [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Minor England/France (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 06:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliven/pseuds/elliven
Summary: America’s fever has stopped his family from meeting up this Christmas, but it won’t stop their holiday spirits.





	Solitary Christmas

The last few decades, America and his mini-family of France, Canada, and England always made it a point to meet up on the holidays. Which usually meant staying at France’s flat in Paris, where they eat crepes (which Canada calls depressed pancakes), drink expensive coffee (or tea), and throw wrapping paper at each other. But since had just gotten over a bad fever (government shutdowns will do that to you), France decided to hold the “FACE” family at his home on the 27th instead, giving him extra time to recover from the holiday season.

While America appreciated France’s concern, he couldn’t completely respect France as a figure of authority. On one hand, he is like America’s awkward stepdad, trying to be “hip” and likable, but on the other hand, America’s always looked up to France as the cool older cousin who smokes indoors and gets you the best presents. He assumed England and Canada felt the same, and would just hold a pre-Christmas somewhere else, then meet up with France later, once America was technically better.

But it turned out England (and Canada) actually listen to France, and agree with his opinion! Since when? America’s fine, temperature’s basically back to normal, stop overreacting!

So America was stuck all alone for Christmas, but this wasn’t the first time, not by a long shot. 150 years of uneasy relations was 150 Christmases separate from your quasi-father, and apart from his neighbors and other colonizing powers America didn’t really know anyone to spend the holidays with. So his Christmases during and after his fight for independence were usually alone; sometimes Canada would stop by, sometimes he’d join the President’s family, a couple of times France would even visit (when the political tensions were low), but nothing set in stone.

And honestly, Christmas alone wouldn’t be that bad, if the holiday wasn’t made for spending time with family. Most restaurants and attractions are closed, and Christmas movie marathons play 24/7. If he had something else to do, other than take his fever medication and wrap himself in blankets, maybe America wouldn’t be pouting in his living room and would be enjoying the holiday. Like his first Christmas alone in 1776!

Even though he was mid-war (against England, nonetheless), his Christmas in 1776 with Washington was one of the best. Though they didn’t really do any Christmas traditions, now that he thinks back. He didn’t even really like Christmas back then, too pagan for him, but England loved it. Which, to be honest, made their surprise attack on the 25th even more rewarding, spoiling the redcoats’ holiday and defeating their mercenaries and reinforcements. Planning out the crossing (and attack) was the most fun America had on Christmas up until the 20th century.

Too bad people didn’t plan Christmas raids anymore.

Maybe he should’ve had Japan and Lithuania stay for Christmas. They stayed overnight last week to help him clean up after his Christmas party. But he wouldn’t want them to get sick too, so maybe it was for the better that they had an early flight on Sunday. As upsetting as spending the holidays alone is, at least he didn’t get anyone else sick.

_Ding!_   
_1 Text Message from Captain Canadia_   
_-Hey, are you still sick?_

Of course, Canada made sure to check on him first thing in the morning. After quickly texting back an affirmation (“yeah, but I’m not stopping Christmas for a dumb fever, dude!”) he got up from his pile of blankets by the Christmas tree to make himself a coffee.

_Ding!_   
_-I ordered you something, since I couldn’t be there. It should be there any minute now._

Right as he finished reading the message, the doorbell rang, speak of the devil. When he got the door, a delivery woman quickly gave him some boxes and wished him a merry Christmas. Inside were a stack of pancakes, a side of bacon, and a coffee, from the chain a few streets over. An almost exact replica of their Christmas morning breakfast.

_Ding!_   
_-Merry Christmas, hope you like it! Check your Skype._

_Bro, you shouldn’t have._ Already grinning, America grabbed his tablet and accepted the call Canada sent, slightly surprised to see France and England along with his brother. “Good morning guys, Merry Christmas!” He shouted.

“Nice to see you could finally join us,” England snarked, though with a small smile on his face, “it’s already past three over here, Christmas is basically over.”

“Hey, Christmas just started for us, you can wait thirty minutes.” Canada quipped back.

After some light banter, the family all decided to all Skype from their kitchen tables while they ate, like they were all there together. After that they opened each other’s presents, thanking the givers as they went.

“Wow Angleterre, another pair of socks? Really feeling the amor.” France exclaimed with a small grin as he slowly opened the small box.

“Hey, what am I supposed to get the guy who has everything?” England replied, half-glaring, half-grinning. France continued to open the box, revealing a gaudy pair of frog slippers. “Now your feet can match your face.” He said with an undignified giggle.

For the first time on Christmas Day, America laughed. Maybe he wasn’t really all alone this year.

**Author's Note:**

> The “Christmas in 1776” portion is based on Washington’s crossing of the Delaware and the Battle of Trenton. Basically, the Continental Army used Christmas to their advantage by striking when the Hessians were still tired and hungover from festivities, and won a major victory for the Americans.


End file.
